Lost in a Familiar World
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Cici really should have known better. But she still ended up in Super Paper Mario as one of Count Bleck's minions. Whoops.
1. The Arrival

Dai: I know, this is overdone. Still, couldn't resist.

Tsukaimon: Besides, she needed something to keep her from spazzing over her demo of Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.

BlackGatomon: You know the spiel, nothing owned here.

21211212

The girl looked at the present. Super Paper Mario, the game she'd begged for for years. She'd seen walkthroughs of it, watched her friends play it, and now she could have it for herself. Immediately, she ran upstairs and fired up her Wii.

When she started up the disc, the screen went black, as she was expecting it to. Then came the odd part. Her Wii began to talk.

_Cecilia Winterson, do you wish to continue? You may be unable to return._

Now, thinking this was some sort of joke, she laughed. "Of course! I'm not afraid!"

Her last thought when the television sucked her up was that she really should have expected that.

12122112

When she woke up, she was surrounded by members of the Koopa Troop, and she recognized exactly where they were. In other words, the intro to the game.

She eyed a Koopa and a Shy Guy warily, nearly bumping into some others.

"If they don't wake up soon..." The Koopa trailed off.

The Shy Guy laughed, revealing herself to be female. "Kendell, you worry too much. Bowser gets married to Peach, we get our happily ever afters. You can leave the Koopa Troop, while I continue pulverising my enemies."

"I'm not sure it works like that, but fine."

Cecilia wandered towards the back of the crowd, nearly tripping over Luigi, but stopping herself just in time. She was a fangirl, but the polite kind. The kind that didn't trip over their favorite characters if they could help it.

It was about fifteen minutes later when the wedding started, and no one seemed to notice her. When Luigi stomped on the Chaos Heart, she sighed. That had been a bad move. Then she realized exactly what would happen.

She would be forced to join Count Bleck, either of her own free will, or under Nastasia's command. Neither sounded pleasant. Not to mention she might have to interact with Dimentio.

He was a memorable bad guy, and quite funny, however, it was dangerous not to take him seriously. That was the last thing she remembered before the explosion.

12211221

When Cecilia regained consciousness, she told herself to stop getting knocked out so much. Then she remembered the real issue. She was in Castle Bleck. Nastasia would find her any minute if she stayed in one place.

She decided that, given the choice, she'd rather maintain her free will. Sure, they might find out she wasn't really on their side, but better than brainwashing. At least, she kept telling herself that.

It probably didn't help that she had no sense of direction. There wasn't even a way to tell the areas apart. She realized she could be stuck in the maze from the last chapter, and have no way of getting out.

Fortunately, or unfortunately as the case may be, she ran across Nastasia without even trying to.

"Um, you gonna join willingly or be brainwashed?" Apparently, she had been through all this many times before.

"I'll join willingly."

"K. Give me your personal information, swear undying loyalty to Count Bleck, and you're in."

"Fine. My name is Cecilia Winterson, also known as Cici, sixteen years old, born March 18th, and I'm allergic to nuts. Yeah, I'm loyal to Blu-Count Bleck." Nastasia lifted an eyebrow at Cici's mistake, but said nothing.

"K, you're in. Minion rooms are down the hall to the left,K? You can't miss it."

And for once, Cici found someplace without getting lost.

12121212

Well, it wasn't quite that easy. Apparently, there was one hallway for each species, with the more humanoid ones that no one could tell what they were in the human hallway. Well, at least they were being used for something. The rooms, not the minions.

Each hallway had rooms on both sides. One side for the boys, another for the girls. Cici walked into the first one on the girls' side that didn't appear to have anyone in it, and sighed.

It was so drab, just black, white, and the occasional shade of gray or purple. Plopping down on the bed, she decided to figure out exactly what happened.

Well, she was obviously inside her new game. No clue how that had happened. She was also now a minion of Count Bleck. And while she felt sorry for the guy, that didn't mean she wanted to serve him. Not that she had had much of a choice at the time.

A bit later, she saw Nastasia and O'Chunks go by, dragging Luigi, who was still struggling against the brainwashing. Why they hadn't felt the need to stay in the same place, she had no idea.

"What's going on?"

"It's a wee bit confusing, but Nastasia says she's trying something new with the lad."

"New?" So she was curious, naturally. Luigi, meanwhile, had fallen unconcious.

So Nastasia revealed her idea about creating a new personality so that strong emotions might not be enough to jolt the brainwashing. Cici nodded.

"I see. As for the new personality for this guy, how about we call him L? You know, because of his hat. It would make it a bit harder to figure out it's him. They can't be all that bright." Or maybe hanging around Bowser for too long fries your brain cells.

"Lass has a point. New name for new guy." That was honestly the smartest thing O'Chunks had ever said.

"K."

Cici walked back into her room, whispering as she closed the door, just low enough that no one could hear, "I'm sorry, Luigi."

21122112

Dai: This is all that is keeping me from setting Mega Glalie on that Tropius that keeps popping up. Just one more month... Just one more month...


	2. A New Mystery

Dai: I own nothing.

122212112

A few days had past since Cici arrived at Castle Bleck, and one issue was getting her in shape, as she hadn't exactly needed to fight much in her old world. Of course, one issue was her poor sense of direction, which in such a big castle, complete with highly intricate maze, was bound to rear it's ugly head.

Such as now.

"Give it up, L. We don't have teleportation abilities." She and L had been hiding from Nastasia after accidentally blowing a hole in the main room. So maybe fooling around with L's Thunderhand near the radiator hadn't been such a good idea. And it was even worse to encourage him. You guessed it. They were lost.

L shook his head. "If we stay here for long, we have to spend the night in the hallways. If we find our way back too soon, Nastasia kills us."

"L, she isn't that bad. Well, maybe." She and L had become friends from the beginning, mostly because everyone else had a best friend, or was brainwashed. Really. Count Bleck's first four minions were all really tight, and despite sharing a hallway, there weren't that many oppurtunities to chat, since most of the time spent with Mimi was reobtaining her diary from Dimentio. And she was the one they spoke to the most.

Yeah. This is what happens when you join an evil organisation right at the last minute. Okay, so neither of them had a real choice, but still...

"So, how long until someone finds us?"

"Depends. You want it to be a brainwashed minion, or one with the mind to actually help us?"

And, of course, defying all logic, they continued to wander.

2121212112

Another hour or so passed. Cici had lost track of time after a bit. It had also grown all the more confusing. It would probably help if the place wasn't all monochrome. Great design choice, Blumiere.

Looking up, she saw L run into an open door, with absolutely no regard for what might actually be behind that door. She just hoped it wasn't a Magiblot training center. They could be quite volatile if disturbed.

It was not. Instead was what seemed to be a storage room for machine parts. She tried not to laugh as L seemed to be in raptures.

"You know, I may be able to work with this."

Cici sighed. "We just got in trouble for messing around with electricity, and you want to do it again?"

"There you are!" They turned at the sound of Nastasia's voice, to see her looking relieved. Cici smiled.

"Hey, Mimi."

Nastasia pouted, before the shapeshifter returned to her normal form. "How did you know it was me?"

"Nastasia doesn't show emotion. And just so you know, pouting doesn't really work on her face."

"Golly, you have no sense of direction, do you? Our rooms are all the way on the other side of the castle."

Normally Cici would have replied, but something caught her eye. There was an old musty book under a table. Picking it up, she turned to Mimi.

"Okay, let's get out of here. L, we can always come back later. Or just grab the stuff."

212121212

Mimi opened the book Cici had brought back with her. "Gee, there's nothing here."

Cici looked at the page. "Really? I see words."

"Well, you're the only one who does," L chimed in, "So maybe only you can read it."

"Interesting..." She mused, before putting the book away. "So, has Nastasia calmed down yet?"

"We were lost for four hours."

"Okay, good point."

When Cici went to bed that night, she couldn't keep her mind off of the book. Eventually, she gave up and opened it.

What she saw changed her life forever.

21121212

Dai: And this is when Cici starts being useful. Despite getting lost repeatedly in her own house.


	3. The Book

Dai: Again, despite getting lost in her own home, Cici can be useful.

Verity: Nothing here is owned by us.

211212

Cici stared at the first page. This was her chance to shine, the ability that would set her apart from the others. Nastasia could hypnotize, Dimentio had his dimension things, Mimi could shapeshift, L had Super Jump and Thunderhand...

She, apparently, could use ice magic.

_Congratulations. If you can read this, you posess the aptitude for using the power of ice and snow. This magic, while fragile, can hold great possibility for both good and evil._

_Ice magics and light magics often go hand in hand, with wintry abilities having healing capabilities as well as those for violence._

_This is not merely a combative type of magic, but holds the ability to create beauty as well. However, while powerful, these abilities have their weaknesses as well. Those that choose to develop these abilities also tend to develop low tolerance to fire, and can take fewer hits than most._

_If one practices well enough, the vary nature of this magic can be manipulated, like other magics. Once ice magic is mastered, it is possible to learn all other kinds of magic, except for fire magic._

_Magic relates mostly to the mind. If you believe you can do something with your magic, that belief does so. If you choose to learn the powers of ice, this is how it works. No fancy spell slinging, just sheer force of will. That is what magic is truly about._

_Sign the next page, and your magical ice powers will be unlocked. However, learning to control them takes effort. It is not for the faint of heart._

The next page had numerous names put in random places. She took a pen from nowhere (Thanks, video game logic) and carefully wrote out her name. She didn't feel any different, so she put the book away and fell asleep, deciding ot think about it in the morning.

211211212

"Cici... wake up."

Cici shot a glare at her tormentor. "Get out, Dimentio."

"Oh, but Count Bleck has called a meeting, like an important businessperson, and we all know you lack a sense of direction."

SHe sat up and rolled her eyes. "Fine, just leave while I get dressed, please."

When Dimentio did as she asked, she got dressed, and noticed the room was full of cold mist. Of course, she didn't feel cold. Maybe... just maybe... She had been dreaming about winter fog.

Carefully, she closed her eyes and thought about early spring. Suddenly, the fog turned into outright snow and landed on the floor.

"Okay, DImentio. I can go now."

21121221

The meeting room was hard to find if teleporting wasn't an option, so naturally, L wasn't there. It might also have to do with the fact that Nastasia was still mad at him. No clue why she wasn't still mad at Cici, but likely because it wasn't her powers doing it.

"K, so, there appears to be some unnaproved interdimensional activity lately. It might, um, be the hero of prophecy, and we kinda need an action plan for this guy."

"So lemme get this straight. This hero guy, he yer enemy?"

Mimi sighed. "O'Chunks, you big silly! Have you been falling asleep in meetings? Might help if you didn't have muscles instead of brains."

"O'Chunks, you shall fight the heroes, stated Count Bleck." No need to even comment on this one.

"Fine, then. Dimentio, Mimi, Cecilia, come along if you want to witness a good chunkin."

"Well, I do love a good chunking."

Mimi just shook her head. "No, thanks."

"Sorry, can't teleport. Besides, there's something I want to do."

212112211

After about an hour, she found her way to her room again to see that the snow had melted. She took the book from it's spot and opened to the next unread page.

_Now, once these powers have manifested, control is the most important thing to learn, for obvious reasons. The main power of magic comes from the mind. In other words, if you think about it, and the magic can be manipulated to apply to it, it will. Before mastering control, these abilities will manifest at random, with rare moments of being able to change what is already there._

_In order to master magic, concentration is key. If being concentrated is difficult for you, meditation generally works. Another way to help with things such as discipline is to spend a long time around the element. However, depending on your schedule, this may be extremely impractical._

_Therefore, the only surefire way to get better is experience. As the saying goes, practice makes perfect. The longer you use magic, the more open that the magic is to you. This is why most magicians start their craft at a young age._

_However, even if these powers are dangerous, the worst thing possible is to isolate yourself. Speaking with others opens the mind to more possibilities, providing more uses to these powers. Besides that, the more comfortable you are around someone, the less likely these powers are to activate without your own willing it to happen._

Cici shut the book. She heard loud noises from L's room, and wanted to investigate.

1221211

Dai: Again, this is how Cici becomes useful... despite the fact that these powers won't be mastered until at least game chapter three... and we're just getting into game chapter one.


	4. Practice Gone Wrong

Dai: The things I do so I don't develop teleportation at the wrong time...

Vee-Vee: You can teleport? Since when?

Verity: We're the same person. If I have the ability to learn teleportation, than so can she.

BlackGatomon: We don't own anything.

12211212

"L... what are you doing?"

"Making blueprints."

"For what?"

"Robots."

Mostly, L was good for sarcasm, or a good retort. Not when concentrating on something. Then it was more of asking for the wrench or just being concise. When he was like this, Cici gave up on trying to get much from him. It just wouldn't happen.

Two days had passed since O'Chunks went out to fight the heroes, and he wasn't back yet. Made her wonder what he was doing. She didn't have to worry about Dimentio, since he had a tendency of popping up, so long as he knew where O'Chunks was and could teleport there.

Of course, she wouldn't dare ask Dimentio for updates, simply because she didn't trust him. And for good reason. She knew his plans. The thing was, saying anything would get her killed.

She had been working on her ice magic, and had made little progress. All she could really do was lower the temperature by a few degrees. At least that was something. Even though it only affected five centimeters around her...

Okay, so she needed some practice. Turning around, she went into her room to make an attempt at something resembling progress.

12211221

It wasn't that easy. It was exhausting to attempt making ice while controlling it. The best that had happened was when she was in a fit of temper, if you could call freezing the door shut good.

Well, she'd obviously be stuck there, unless she miraculously figured out how to make it melt. Or maybe she could convince Mimi to use her Bowser transformation. Turning to her book, she flipped it open to a random page.

_Ice created with magic is not as sensitive to heat as normal ice, enabling it to be used as a barrier. However, it is brittle, and may not hold for long. If you are irritated when casting it, it may become stronger. Use wisely._

Well... not good then. Sighing, she began hitting the barrier, deciding that this would at least help with her poor physical strength. After all, one could not rely on magic all the time, unless one was Dimentio.

2121212112

One hour later, she was still hacking at the ice. When others bullied her for being weak, they weren't kidding. Add that to a poor sense of direction, and she was flat out a liability until she was under control.

"Hey, you need any help?"

"L? That you?"

"You forgot my voice after three hours. Flattering."

"Look, L, just help me."

"Fine. Honestly, Cici, how do you get yourself into these things? Maybe I'll just get Mimi to teleport you out."

"Hurry up! It's almost time to eat!"

Of course, L didn't return with Mimi until it was time to eat. Good thing Mimi could teleport.

212121

Lunch. That monotonous time of day in Castle Bleck when everyone was in a line to grab what they wanted, or in the case of the brainwashed, who happened to be the majority, what they needed to get through to dinner.

Note that Cici was not part of the majority. Neither was Mimi. For L, it was... complicated. Let's just put him with the minority for now, shall we? Otherwise, it gets confusing.

So, Cici grabbed a sandwich and wandered over to the normal table, the one thing she could ever find with great consistency. L and Mimi normally joined her there, as by that point in the day, Dimentio had normally stolen Mimi's diary and gotten on her bad side.

Which was why Dimentio never ate in the cafeteria. Having her turn into her true form tended to do bad things for the apetite. Especially if you were eating something with a poor consistency already.

The game had not sugarcoated things in that regard. It was terrifying. Cici made the mistake of watching once, and was not able to eat for the rest of the day.

This day, however, nothing could go wrong. Hopefully. She turned and called to L and Mimi.

"Come on!" As a reponse, Mimi grabbed L and teleported over to the table.

"You know, that isn't the answer to everything, even if Dimentio says so."

"And Grambi forbid you listen to Dimentio about anything." L had a point. Cici really wasn't on good terms with Dimentio, for obvious reasons.

Cici shook her head. "I wonder how O'Chunks is doing."

12212112

Meanwhile, in Lineland, O'Chunks was being held up at a Squiglet crossing. One spotted him, sounded an alarm, and all the monsters were after him. Sure, he was strong enougth to neat them withought much difficulty, but still...

212112

Dai: And we end on a funny note, at O'Chunks' expense.


	5. Accidentally Pixelated

Daichi: Well, I hope to possibly cover what goes on outside the castle... but, honestly, it's not that interesting... And cue Mimi. Peach, run!

Verity: You know, typing and playing a video game at the same time is dumb.

Tsukaimon: Nothing owned here.

1212121212

"We're going to Flopside! We're going to Flopside!"

"Mimi, it's a simple shopping trip." Cici didn't know how she'd gotten pulled into this. Oh, right.

"_Why do I have to go with Mimi?"_

"_You two kinda flooded half the castle, so we need you gone while we fix everything, 'K? Oh, and we're running out of food."_

Honestly, you use Bowser's fire breath to melt one block of ice filling an entire hallway and never hear the end of it. On the bright side, she had gotten a bit tired of the Void. Not that Flopside was much better at times, but...

"Remind me again why we can't go to Flipside."

"They don't have half of what we need. And Flopside has such good deals!"

"I hope you realize there isn't a fortuneteller there. The last one moved away years ago. You can't ask who your ideal boyfriend is."

"While I find your bickering entertaining, like crazy clowns at the circus..."

"You say that like they aren't your cousins, Dimentio."

"As I was saying, you may want to hurry. Nastasia knows you haven't left yet."

Cici gulped. An irritated Nastasia was a Nastasia willing and able to remodel minds. She'd lasted with her sanity for this far, and would prefer keeping it.

"Mimi, hurry up and just teleport us!"

212122121

Meanwhile, in Yold Desert, Mario was lost.

Tippi sighed. "I swear we've been here before."

"No kidding," Thoreau pitched in. "I may have been shut in a box for 1500 years, but even I know that most palm trees don't have red leaves."

"Thank you, Thoreau."

"So... since we all agree that we're lost, what do we do now?"

211221121

In Flopside, Cici and Mimi were looking around. With the amount of coins in the budget, due to an extremely broken economy caused by everything having gold in it, yet no reason to suggest the existence of inflation, they could go wild shopping.

"You know, with Beanbean coins, we could really clear this place out."

"No, Mimi. You may not teleport, transform, and infiltrate the Beanbean treasury."

"But I didn't even say-"

"You were going to. And we already have a huge budget."

"So, clothes?"

"Mimi, we're meant to be grocery shopping. For a huge castle. We need this money."

"So we'll hit a few blocks and regain it all. Oh! I know where we can find Happy Flowers!"

"Mimi, let's not break the economy any more than it already is, please."

"It's broken?"

"We get coins by hitting stuff! Of course it's broken!"

"I guess so. Hey, want to see my favorite part of town?"

"If it will keep you quiet for five seconds."

12211212

They were on a higher floor of Flopside, and stopped next to a boarded up house.

"This place is so pretty! Not the looks, but the sounds! Sometimes, I swear I can hear someone singing inside this house. It's so mysterious! It has an almost magical quality to it!"

Cici suddenly realized just where they were. Of course it would be the place with the music Pixl.

"If it comes from the house, why does no one investigate it?"

"Hey! Maybe we should!" Mimi then turned her hand into a hammer and started on the windows.

"Mimi! That's breaking and entering!"

"No one lives here, and it's so pretty, and I want to find out what it is!"

Cici had to resist the urge to bang her head against the wall.

"I need new friends..."

Mimi smashed the window and returned her hand to normal. "You know, if you weren't here, I'd likely never have thought of this."

"Joy."

"Look, we'll go in, and see what's here. If you want, I'll pay for whatever."

"Mimi, it's still the castle's budget... just... go ahead." This already looked to be turning out worse than the time Dimentio had hidden Mimi's diary on the roof. And that had been a really bad day, if only because she had to have broken every window in the castle.

To be honest, Cici was surprised they hadn't gotten this punishment before now. Then again, she supposed she lived in the wrong castle for logic.

Stepping into the boarded up house, the first thing she noticed was the giant chest in the center of the room. So, they really were stored in chests. She tapped on it.

"Hey, is anyone in there?"

"Tap... tap... tap..."

She blinked a few times. "Okay, I've never heard that before." Without any real reasoning, although, to be honest, not much she did had a reason behind it, she lifted up the lid.

Immediately the Pixl flew out, moving around like crazy, before stopping in front of them.

"Wow, it sure was stuffy in there! If I hadn't had my music, I might have gone crazy! But now I'm free! Free to learn all the new songs created in the last 1467 years!"

Cici and Mimi stepped back. The green girl was the first to speak up.

"Is that... a Pixl? I've never seen one before. They're supposed to be really rare, and exist to help others."

"Yes, I am a Pixl! My name's Piccolo, and I ended up here by complete accident when I fell in the chest and knocked the lid down. It was so heavy, I couldn't free myself. But now you're here!"

"...Right. I'm Cici, and this is Mimi. She's a shapeshifter. We were meant to go shopping for our employer, who went crazy and is trying to destroy all existence because his girlfriend disappeared."

"Wait, what? I never knew that!"

"Well, it's true. He used to have a girlfriend, his father disapproved, he banished her to wander between dimensions, and this happened."

Piccolo looked thoughtful. "Well, while I disapprove of the end goal, the Pixl Code states that a Pixl must help anyone who helps them. So, I guess I have to go with you."

Cici smiled. She'd never thought she'd get her very own Pixl!

"Great. Welcome to the team Piccolo, we're happy to have you."

122112121221

In the Yold Desert, Tippi had a feeling that something had gone horribly wrong. She just didn't know what.

12211212

Daichi: And this is the first major change caused by Cici's existence. You can also see that her friends are beginning to take their toll on her sanity.

Vee-Vee: Um, Dai, aren't you in the middle of a boss... never mind.


	6. Disposable

Daichi: So, I just realized I forgot one of the genres. And after this, Chapter 1 of the game is officially over.

Tsukaimon: What makes you think we own this stuff? We just do it cause it's funny.

1221211

Mimi's room was what most people would expect from her. Pink, frilly, the occasional spiderweb... there was also nothing for the two currently inside of it to do.

"Why are we here again?"

"Because County started a drinking game and we're underage."

"We live in the Void. What exactly counts as underage here, anyway?" Cici decided she didn't like the look on the other girl's face. "Mimi, please..."

1221122112

"Drinking games are now forever banned from the castle, lamented Count Bleck." Cici stood off to the side, taking in the pure destruction that the spider girl had caused. "It is also the fifth thing that Mimi has ruined for the rest of the minions."

She couldn't help it. She was just too curious. "What were the other four?"

"Internet chat rooms, television, the inviting over of non-minion friends, and eating out." She decided she didn't want to know. "Nastasia, could you inform O'Chunks of this development?"

"K. There goes my long-distance..." She hadn't even realized that Nastasia was capable of not acting professionally.

There was actually a question that had been plaguing her for some time. "Count, I've been wondering. Why does everyone seem to ignore the existence of O'Chunks when it isn't important?"

"You are aware that a number of us tend to use sarcasm, yes?"

"It's only dripping off of L's voice every other sentence when he's not either working or intentionally insulting somebody. Sometimes even then."

"Well, as hard as Count Bleck has tried, O'Chunks has never correctly responded. He just doesn't seem to quite grasp the concept.

12212121

Piccolo was Cici's Pixl. That fact had rather quickly become known by the other residents of the castle. Said Pixl didn't really talk much. According to her, it was because the people she knew tended to be moronic beyond words. On the other hand, she did manage to grasp the concept of sarcasm, even if she never responded.

One thing that could get Piccolo to open up, however, was music. She had fallen in the chest such a long time ago, she had quite a bit to catch up on. So, in an attempt to get to know her new friend, Cici had taken to humming. Soundtracks, mostly. If she could get the Pixl to play a character's theme, any theme, any time that character entered the room, she would call it a success. If she could get her to play the final boss theme when L and Dimentio were in the same room, it would be even better.

It was a work in progress. Meaning that she kept getting the tunes mixed up. Still, she was sure she'd figure it out eventually.

122121212

When O'Chunks returned to the castle, he was rather battered. And a few cactus needles were sticking out of him at various locations. For whatever reason, Dimentio had not returned with him. Most likely stalking Mario and the Pixls.

Cici had a few problems with this. Mainly the fact that Mario didn't even realize that he could be being watched at any second. She tried to avoid that line of thought, though, she didn't need paranoia on her growing list of issues that she should probably get sorted out but currently could not due to being part of an organization plotting to destroy the multiverse.

Even if she could see somebody, there was a very good reason to be paranoid. She knew what Dimentio had in mind. However, she was not essential to the plot. If the jester realized what she knew, even if she wasn't suicidal enough to actually say anything, it might as well be a death sentence.

Yes, Cici knew exactly where she stood in terms of plot importance. She was unnecessary, and as such, disposable. She held no delusions otherwise. She also knew exactly what would happen if Dimentio decided it was too risky to keep her around. After all, what could she do to him, hit him with a snowball?

No, it would be best not to interfere. Not necessarily best for the worlds, but best for her, as in she would stay alive for as long as possible. Not a noble goal, certainly, but she never had claimed to be a hero.

212112112

Cici and L hadn't gone to the meeting because they had gotten lost. Cici wondered why, when L was older than her and knew about her poor sense of direction, kept following her. They never did get to the meeting room, but they did find their way to a place they remembered eventually.

That... evening, maybe? Mimi announced she would leave to fight the heroes. Also, that Peach had escaped, so there was that.

21211212

Daichi: I never claimed Cici would be heroic. Not evil, but she is definitely not going to mess with the story unless it benefits her and does not risk death by jester.


End file.
